Wait For You
by Hazey Rine Chu
Summary: "So you took my advice. What changed?"  Chihiro could feel her pain fade away as the urge to grab her own lovely and rather deadly daughters and spear someone right in the chest burned madly. God she was such a sadist. "It wasn't really my choice."
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Last Straw

**Summary: **"So you actually took my advice. What changed?" Chihiro could feel her pain fade away as the urge to grab her own lovely and rather deadly daughters and spear someone right in the chest. God she was such a sadist. "It wasn't really my choice."

**AN: **First Spirited Away fan fic. Hope it's entertaining! ^^.

(Page Break)

"So you actually took my advice. What changed?"

"It wasn't really my choice."

"Pity. I liked your hair when it was longer."

"Too bad, then."

The two exchanged looks, both actually taking the time to look at the other's backs. Eyes, calculating and observing, shifted through the silent troops. There were so many spirits present, of all different elements and of many types. Behind her stood the powerful half, while behind him stood another force ought to be reckoned with, hundreds of jade green and sapphire eyes stared at the other half with half-hidden glee. It'd been years since the last battle. Their swords had been sleeping for so long, along with their will and hunger for battle.

With their challenge, everything had been awakened. From their weapons, to their allies, to their enemies, to their elements, to the battlefield, and their courage. Everything alive and everything worth mentioning was now fully regenerated and awake... just, waiting.

"Kohaku." His jade green eyes snapped to her serious face. The wind was calm unlike yesterday, just gently blowing their fringes in a dramatic way. "You don't have to do this."

The dragon bared his fangs. In humanoid form it was hard to think that the man had any relation to a reptilian creature, but his quiet growling was enough proof. The low sound echoed in the silent field. One who didn't need to breathe, just stayed frozen in place. In true honesty, dragons were stubborn and thick skinned creatures, but Haku never really did snap unless extremely ticked off.

Which he was right now.

"Yes I do." He snapped back. "Don't think that you can just come back here and take over everything as if it was your own. We are spirits- beings far older and greater than you. What right do you have in terrorising our lands? Tell me Chihiro? Enlighten us with what you have been meaning to say. "

"You've asked me this before and I've given you my answer." Her blue eyes narrowed. "And to this day it stands. I have no right, no authority to condemn spirits into purgatory for all the sins you've done. We tried being peaceful. Offering you jobs as a way of attaining forgiveness and cleansing. But you refused-."

"We have every right to refuse!" A spirit behind him shrieked. Many hands (mostly from the younger spirits) moved to cover their ears. The shriek had turned both him and her livid, but the spirit was far from finished. "You are a pathetic human! What you're doing here in the spirit world alive I don't know- but I will make sure your death is beautiful. If it is by my own hands, that is."

"Beautiful?" The human barked, a laugh edging her voice. She raised a hand to toss back the very little amount of hair she had left from their earlier meeting. Her fingers could hardly grab onto the chopped locks for how short they were."Do you mean to say that what you did to my hair is comparable to beauty?"

"Why yes, yes I do." The smug spirit tugged on her own sea green locks, twirling one particular long strand before tossing a handful of tresses over her shoulder. The battle area suited their elements, as underneath them, all on their side could hear rushing water. Perfect area for a multitude of water spirits. "Beauty suited for disgusting creatures like you!"

"Enough." Haku stepped in front of the Kaoru in a protective manner, his jade green eyes narrowing at her, stunning her into silence. The gesture, from afar, looked as if Haku had been giving the girl an endearing look, which brought a heavy pang to Chihiro's heart. She still wasn't over what had happened. Was Kaoru really important to him, important enough for her to appear as nothing?

"We don't want to see your mushy loving! Seriously! It's making me sick." A human from beside Chihiro snapped as well. Despite her throbbing head, she could see the anger in Yuki's sapphire blue eyes, the wind blowing her frayed pig tails. Both hands were on either side of her hips, each gripping the hilts of her twin swords. Chihiro could feel her pain fade away as the urge to grab her own lovely and rather deadly daughters and spear someone right in the chest burned madly. God she was such a sadist. "Give us back the river stones and our names. It's the only thing that will stop this- I assure you."

"Come now." The girl behind Haku snarled in a fakely sweetened voice, momentarily forgetting that warning look he had just given her. "Does acquiring your contracts require the bloodshed up ahead? You're out of your head if you think you can stand up against an entire generation of dragons. The river clan has been ongoing for years, and ever since we found Kohaku... Let's just say you'll be easy picking."

"I'm afraid it does." Chihiro looked at her with the most hateful expression she could muster. "And blood will fall from your side as well."

"Don't be so sure." Haku watched before his very eyes as time stood still. Kaoru, as a river spirit, was quick on her feet. She was across the plain and in front of Chihiro in no time. It took at the very least fifteen seconds for her hand to press to Chihiro's side, and only one moment for her element to enter her lungs.

A cut off scream started the rest of the noise to sprout. Water rushed out from holes in the ground, one side smiling cruelly as their mastered element followed their every move. The other side, though at an elemental disadvantage, gripped onto their swords and fire encrusted stones in the palms of their hands.

Both leaders where in the middle of the field. Haku gripping Kaoru's shoulders in an effort to pull her away, from the coughing Chihiro being hold onto by Yuki. The brunette coughed out as much water as she could and realized that she had just experienced her fourth dunking in the past month.

"That's iniquitous!" A spirit, who we all know as Lin, snapped at the dragon moving back to his group. She had also run into the middle of the field, holding onto the girl she'd known as Sen. Her eyes were narrowed at the thick headed dragon, she felt so stupid for thinking that Haku had the smallest inkling of goodness in him. Turns out she was epically mistaken.

"Says who?" Lin met eyes with the man from the other side and the expression of anger on his face brought deep pangs to her heart. Everyone, both on either side, had been through enough. It was time to end this.

The unanimous silence between all was the signal.

So it begins.

(Page Break)

**FN: **There we go. I know that it's slightly confusing, but everything will come clear. This is a very short prologue, and since I'm usually very awful with starting chapters, I will not defend myself for presenting you such half-baked craptions.

Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Seriously, I need it. And while on that note, any body know a good BETA?


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Wait For You

**Summary: **"So you actually took my advice. What changed?" Chihiro could feel her pain fade away as the urge to grab her own lovely and rather deadly daughters and spear someone right in the chest. God she was such a sadist. "It wasn't really my choice."

**AN: **Ah, I know! The first chapter was boring and everything's slightly confusing. If you guys have questions, please don't be afraid to ask ^^. I changed the title also (crazy buffoon made me). So much for the Prologue, to answer questions of sorts, we will have to come back to the start of it all. So let's have it~

(Page Break)

"Harder Chihiro! Are you telling me that's all you've got?" Harder? How could that idiot want her to go harder? She was breathing faster than she ever thought she could, and her shoulder hurt from having had it smacked into a wall. Her sapphire blue eyes widened when she saw her friend holding swords.

"You can't be serious." She breathed out, her voice high and quaky. Yukihara, the crazy brown haired girl she'd been adapted to calling her friend, rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Course not." Chihiro released a deep breath, chucking her martial arts staff to the side before tightening her now shoulder length ponytail. It was a rule to tie your hair up during class. "Gods- we don't get any rest now a days. I bet those lazy people get to lounge up in clouds all day long."

Chihiro smiled at Yuki for a bit, knowing something she didn't. Sure some gods lazed up around in the air- but no one actually rested on clouds. No one she knew at least. Most gods rested in the bath house she'd worked for when she was around ten. That had been such a long time ago- she was eighteen now, practically a grown woman.

But time couldn't take her memories from her. She could remember everything from what she had to do to keep herself invincible to what Haku had told her that very first time he'd have to act like a jerk. But that was the most she'd remembered, Nigihiyami Kohakunushi plagued her every… her everything. From her thoughts to her dreams, it was teal hair and jade green eyes every single second for every single day for the past eight years.

"You look like you're just about to kiss that wall. Wanna share?" Chihiro spun around, surprised. The girl in front of her was no more than sixteen, the most. Kaoru was one of the senior students that blended exceptionally well with juniors like her. She looked all right for the most part, with teal hair and aquamarine blue eyes, and harshly paler than average skin. If Chihiro didn't know better, she would have said that Kaoru was a deity, much less a normal human.

"I was just thinking." That was the truth, and though Kaoru looked like she wanted to say something else, she let the subject drop as Yuki joined them in an attempt to sway them into the school cafeteria.

For the past eight years, Chihiro truly had never forgotten about the Spirit world, but she didn't forget about the human world either. When she came back through that tunnel she had changed. The challenges and tests she had to go through told her that telling other people about the other world would be equivalent to asking for a death wish. So she remained quiet. Much more, she needed to keep on going with a steady life if what she had in plan was going to work.

The Kohaku river was healthy now, she (along with a few friends) managed to find another source to the river, and it was being monitored. Her parents were being as helpful as they could, wanting to appease for their sudden move that happened eight years ago.

Life was all right, but the aforementioned plan was fixing in Chihiro's mind.. A few more days, just a few more days and it'd be all right to find Haku. Wandering into the spirit world shouldn't be so hard, right? I mean, she did it once, she could do it again!

Yuki caught the smile on Chihiro's face and gave out her signature grin, gripping both her and Kaoru's hands. "That's the spirit! You should smile more often Chihiro! It suits you- more than your thinking face does!"

(Page Break)

"So, she's planning on going back?" The tallest by far had a calculating look on his face, his jade green eyes alight. For eight years they tried keeping her away from crossing the border again. Now she had her mind set on her planned return.

"Hikaru... Is there something the matter? Will her return really change things?" Hikaru turned his head to the bed in one corner of the room. There was someone on the floor, and another person kneeling beside him. Hikaru winced at the solemn look on Kaoru's face, maybe assigning her to watch after the human had been a bad decision. He could almost see the petrified face on her when she read Sen's mind. How she pulled off an innocent approach astound him. Dragons were never known for their cooled temperes.

"I'm afraid so..." The air in the room tensed but Kaoru calmed down, for sake of the other person in bed. "That's very nice of you Kaoru. Keep yourself calm because it won't do little brother any good if you suddenly shifted forms."

That brought a smile to Kaoru's face. She leaned over the sleeping figure and brushed his sea green hair with long fingers. "Stop that big brother- you know how much he hates being called little."

"He'll live." Hikaru replied confidently before reaching for Kaoru's hand. "Come on little sister, let our brother rest for a while more. If that human does come back... We need him on our side."

"All right." Kaoru had a small smile on her face. "Rest well brother, wake up soon. We need you... Your river needs you. Be safe."

(Page Break)

_"Be safe..._" The wind blew on his ear again, and that voice he's heard from before returned. He couldn't remember who that voice belonged to, not any more. He knew that he used to know, but he was now more confused than ever.

Time's had changed. Nothing was easy any more. It was always give and take- most people actually took more than they had to offer.

_"Will we meet again some time?"_

Who was it that said this? Though the treatment from Yubaba was harsh, he couldn't forget this memory. Yeah, you must be thinking that he remembers Yubaba, but not the owner of that voice.

The person, who had offered him a childish innocence even though he was 18, 000 years old in reality. The person who had held him when he had been bleeding. Everything was a distant blur- he could see fragments, nothing more. It hurt to think about the past, Yubaba's memory spell hurting him with every try he gave. She was making this oh-so hard for him to cope with.

_"Promise?" _

Haku stared only into darkness as he felt just how week his body was. It felt like lead, and he couldn't move, couldn't even open his eyes. But he was there, and he was awake... Just waiting.

Waiting for that special something... to wake him up fully.

(Page Break)

"No face, can you get that, please." Zeniba sighed as her orders where followed and a surge of power filled her. What can I say? Magic is strongest when the family's together. "Dear sister, how was your trip?"

"Hardly worth the trouble." Yubaba took of her cloak and slipped it on a chair that bent down for her to sit on. "But I must say that I learned something interesting."

"What's that?" Though Zeniba and Yubaba hardly settled their differences, both witches knew just when to stand together and when to fall apart. Now was the time for the first.

"They're assembling each and every of their kind that's been around for the past twenty centuries." Zeniba's eyes widened. "It's as if their anticipating for a fight."

"What do the higher-ups think about this?" Zeniba asked, cutting a slice of cake for her sister.

"They won't answer any of our calls. I think the only way to gain their attention is through Sen."

"No." Zeniba declared with an air of finality. "You are not bringing our granddaughter into this."

"Zeniba- it's the only way!"

"She's still a _child_!"

"Not anymore." Yubaba smiled confidently. "She's grown into a woman and is planning her own return. Waiting for that dragon has turned her impatient and she's thinking of returning to us in two days time."

"Yubaba- tell me you didn't influence her." Zeniba looked at her sister and breathed out a sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"Even if I did, do you think she would have listened? She'd never liked me." Zeniba opened her mouth to protest but Yubaba kept on talking. "And besides, it isn't safe for her there anymore. They had a watcher on her just like you did. But instead of an object they assigned for her a living guard."

"What are they thinking in those heads of theirs? She's just a child, and a human no less." Yubaba met her twin's stare before asking the question that had been carefully avoided for the last eight years.

"Is she really just a human? Was the prophecy wrong then?"

(Page Break)

**FN: **Phewy for OC's. I don't usually put in original characters, but Spirited Away lacks that certain department. I need more hands on deck and the only way for that was OC's. **Kaoru, Hikaru, **and **Yuki **will play big parts. Along with another OC that will be created for Rin (yes, that same one who had snapped at her during the prologue).

**58 hits- **you guys are wonderful! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting. I swear! And the excitement's probably going to start after chapter five or at least until the story's plot is slightly obvious, or just until the story's settled in :D

Thank you to _LoveWishHope_ for reviewing! I love you and your neko-ways~


End file.
